Pokemon Hoenn: Luna's Journey
by Miyako Sumihara
Summary: Luna Tsuki is a rather shy girl who's just moved to Hoenn and is about to start her Pokemon journey. She'll have to face battles, pain, defeat, love... wait, what?


**Pokémon Hoenn: Luna's Journey**

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~**  
><strong>

**Miyako: A little explanation on the title. I would of called it 'Pokémon Sapphire' or 'Ruby' or 'Emerald', but I like all of the story plots for the games, so I decided to smash them all together and call the story 'Pokémon Hoenn'. Aren't I smart? :D Oh, I'd also like to thank Momo (CherriEclipse) for the wonderful summary, since I suck at them. ^^;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Even though I wish I did. :'D**

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~**  
><strong>

"And we're here!" a woman with short brown hair exclaimed as she exited a small blue car. She walked over to the moving truck behind her. "Honey, we're here!" she half yelled.

"NOT NOW MOM!" the voice of a girl hollered, annoyed. "I'm almost done!"

The woman sighed, opening the doors of the truck. "But we're _here_." She stated.

"Sure, su- wait, what?" the girl, who had black hair, was wearing a black and purple patterned shirt along with some lavender shorts and a dark purple baseball hat, said, looking up from what appeared to be an almost complete watch. Her eyes were an unusual violet color and she looked about thirteen.

"I said we're here. Littleroot Town." The girl's mother said once more. "Now stop playing with your watch and go met the eight people who live here."

"_Eight?"_ the girl asked "That's _waaaaay_ to many. No thanks." She went back to reassembling her watch.

"You know, more people lived in New Bark Town."

"I said no."

"Oh come on..."

"No."

"Do it."

"Um... hello?" The girl and her mother looked over to see a boy, who looked about thirteen, standing to the side of the moving truck. He had what was either a white hat or hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black and red patterned shirt with black pants with a gold-ish color on the bottom. "I'm Brendan," he continued, "I heard you were moving here so I decided to come and say hi." The girl at this point had gathered up her 'watch' and was currently trying to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl's mother exclaimed, grabbing onto her shoulder. She then dragged her over so she was standing in front of Brendan. "You're not leaving until you go meet everyone in this town! Starting with Brendan here."

The girl looked at the ground, not saying anything. She then suddenly wrenched herself from her mother's grip and ran into the house.

Her mother sighed. "Not again..."

Brendan looked at her, confused. "Again?"

"Well, we originally lived in Goldenrod City, Johto." The girl's mother explained, "But the other kids their bullied Luna. So, we decided to move to New Bark Town, thinking that would help. But it didn't. Poor Luna was already terrified of other children, making her _very _shy. So, my husband got a job as a corporate executive in Rustboro City, so we came too. I was hoping Luna wouldn't be so shy anymore, but I guess I was wrong." The woman sighed again. "Anyway, you can call me Rosalyn. And one more thing; why'd you dye your hair white?"

"IT'S A HAT!" Brendan yelled before nodding thoughtfully "But, back to the point, I get it." It was then that they heard a shout for help in the background. Brendan sweatdropped. "That'd be my Dad..."

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~**  
><strong>

Luna rushed up to her new room. She knew she was going to travel. Face Gym Leaders, like Dad. She packed a bag full of essential gear, like extra clothes, cooking supplies, and a sleeping bag before laying out her disassembled watch on her bed, carefully and quickly putting it back together. "Now to see if it works..." she muttered. She pressed one finger to the screen. A projection popped out before her. Grinning, the girl touched the screen once more, the projection disappearing. She then then heard the shout for help. Reacting, she ran down the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way, and running out the back door.

Luna continued running until she saw the source of the shout. She sweatdropped as she watched a middle-aged man in a lab coat running from a Poochyena. "HEEEEELP!" the man yelled.

"Dad!" Luna turned around to see Brendan running over. "Don't worry Luna, I'll take care of this! Go, Mudkip!" He threw a Pokéball into the air and a blue creature with a fin and orange cheeks popped out. "Mudkip use-"

"Wait." Brendan turned to look at Luna.

"Wait? My Dad's about to get mauled!" He asked, but Luna didn't answer. Instead, she walked up to the Poochyena chasing the man. She stopped it, crouching down so she was at eye-level with it.

"What's wrong?" She asked the Pokémon, "Why are you chasing this man?" It responded in a series of barks and growls. "I see. So that's what happened." She walked up to the man who was chased, holding the Poochyena in her arms. "She says she was chasing you because you stepped on her tail. Is that true?"

"It was an accident!" The man said, defending himself. The Poochyena looked at him suspiciously. "Really!"

"Wait, how do you know what it said?" Brendan asked, eyes narrowing.

"...I just do." Luna answered quietly. The Poochyena licked her cheek and wagged its tail happily. She giggled lightly and then put it down. "You can go home now." It nodded and darted into the bushes.

The man who was being chased coughed, the two teens looking up at him. "Thanks for the help, I appreciate it! It seems you already know my son Brendan, but I'm Professor Birch. And you are...?"

"Luna Tsuki." The black-haired girl answered.

"Ah." Prof. Birch said, "Well, for helping me out today, how about I give you a Pokémon?"

Luna smiled a bit and nodded.

"Okay! Off to my lab!" the Professor bellowed, pointing dramatically toward Littleroot Town. Both Brendan and Luna sweatdropped.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~**  
><strong>

"That took too long! You didn't have to avoid _every_ person, you know." Brendan complained as the three finally reached the lab. It had taken them about three times as long as it should, seeing as Luna would run from every person they encountered.

"B-But..." Luna started, tears coming to her eyes.

Brendan saw this and started to panic. "I didn't mean it!" he said frantically, waving his arms in front of him. Luna started to laugh a little when he did this.

"Okay! Got the Pokéballs!" Prof. Birch declared as he came out from a door. He was holding two Pokéballs in his hands. "You can choose from one of these Pokémon, Luna." He continued before releasing the Pokémon. One was a small orange bird, a Torchic, the other a green tree gecko, a Treeko. Luna got down her knees to see the Pokémon.

"Tor chic chic tor!" The Torchic chirped to Luna, while the Treeko completely ignored her.

"Hi, Coal." Luna said to the Torchic, "Do you want to come with me?" The Torchic, apparently named Coal, nodded its head vigorously. "Okay." Luna turned to Prof. Birch. "I'll take this one."

"Alright, Torchic it is!" The Professor said. Neither he nor Brendan knew how Luna could communicate with Pokémon, but they decided to ignore that fact. "Here's its Pokéball and five empty ones along with a Pokédex!" Luna nodded and took the items.

"Thank you." The girl answered before running happily out the door, her new Pokémon close behind.

"Brendan?" Prof. Birch said after she was gone.

"Yeah Dad?" Brendan replied quizzically.

"I want you to keep an eye on that girl. She seems likely to get into trouble."

"...Alright."

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~**  
><strong>

**Miyako: Short prologue is short. I'll ****hopefully **_**normally**_** write longer than this.**

**Brendan: Really?**

**Miyako: Really.**

**Please Review~!**


End file.
